Stand tall and be strong, Chosen Hero
by Marth Mt
Summary: Skyward Sword. Una pequeña analogía de la libertad de volar, dejando que el Destino te guíe a donde te tenga que llevar.


**Sinceramente, creo que la historia no cuenta nada. Pero es una sensación que te da el juego cuando Link anda perdido buscando a Zelda. Sabe que anda por ahí en alguna parte, perdida. En un mundo ubicado debajo de las nubes. —Mini one-shot. Demostrando señales de vida tras un momento de ausencia total.**

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has deseado volar? El preciso anhelo donde pronto podríamos abrir las alas, elevarse en aras del entusiasmo; alejándose de vivir a rastras cuando todos andan de pie. Pudiendo confundirse, en ocasiones, con la dichosa palabra <em>Libertad<em>. Al estar afuera de aquella prisión silenciosa, sin embargo, lo único que se siente es la sensación de cuando nos ponemos a reír. Pero aquel joven hombre, que antes creyó comprender lo que significaba _Libertad_, ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro al respecto. Observó el enorme desfiladero que se abría debajo de sus pies mientras el aire azotaba fuertemente contra su rostro habiendo un reconfortante entumecimiento frío que le hacía cerrar los parpados, dejándose llevar. La brisa escabulléndose en el interior de su ropa erizando cada centímetro de la piel, elevando su cara y ligeramente los brazos, como si se sintiera flotar al oponer resistencia al viento. Y entonces, quiso saltar. Lanzarse caída libre al vacío y dejar que el destino lo guiara a donde tuviera que llegar. Pensamiento tan ingenuo, se dijo a si mismo volviendo a su pose original y la mirada perdida entre las grandes nubes blancas. Como si el destino fuese algo tan sencillo, se dijo el joven. Como si te dijeran a dónde ir y cómo hacerle. Como si no fuera agotador, como si no fuera preocupante, como si no temiera cuando caminaba entre senderos desconocidos en medio de una tierra extraña que al mismo tiempo era y no era suya. Como si lo hiciera por placer. Como si no buscara aquello que le hacía sentir perdido.

— Informo al Amo que el rastro de Zelda no aparece.

Recordando por alguna razón las muchas historias que contaban en aquella pequeña tierra en el cielo que hacía llamar su hogar. Todas partiendo alrededor de una Diosa sabia, en cuya bondad y gran sacrificio, veló por los habitantes de su pueblo. Año tras año se le honra a la leyenda con un hermoso festival al ocaso del día del Torneo Celeste, donde reina el escándalo de las personas en medio de las luces, los tambores, espectáculos en el aire, confeti y comida en demasía; acompañado por el hermoso sonido del arpa y una angelical voz que en una bella prosa, cantaba en un idioma antiguo _Hey, it's alright. Stand tall and be strong, Chosen Hero_… Así era cómo el ganador del torneo recibía de manos de la hija favorita del pueblo un regalo. Como _todavía_ aun no tenía la edad para participar, siempre se quedaba aplaudiendo junto con los demás en el público. Notando sus ojos azul cielo sobre él, el fleco de en su cabello que jugueteaba indiscreto al inclinar su cabeza hacia a un lado, sonriéndole. Quiero invitarte a bailar. ¿Invitarme, Link? Vamos, sígueme un poco, a un lugar donde podamos hacerlo. Su encantadora sorpresa cuando aceptara su mano en un suave vals, meciéndose a un lado y luego hacia el otro, tarareando la bella melodía del arpa de ella en una divertida sonrisa. Agarrándola del talle debajo la luz de un farol dando la sensación de un escenario perfecto y privado, en aquel entorno oscuro pero mágico.

Si se tiene que vivir, sufrir, gozar y llorar, es en el Ahora, seguía pensando el joven. Donde son nuestras acciones quienes hablan por nosotros, haciendo algo más que sólo definirnos. Siempre lo sintió como una paz adentro de él, ya que no necesitó nunca buscar nada allá afuera, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo cuando simplemente hacía las cosas por cuenta suya. Sin embargo, en el Ahora mismo sentía una gran tristeza interior. _Hey, está bien. Siempre firme y fuerte, joven Héroe_. El espíritu de la espada, tras finalizar su reporte, se había quedado un momento acompañándole en silencio como si se tratara de una vieja amiga: siempre ahí, en un momento de necesidad. Y se lo agradecía, tratando de transmitirle el quedo sentimiento con una sonrisa que se le dibujó alegrando un poco su melancólica expresión. Caminó hacia atrás, aguardando distancia entre él y la orilla del acantilado en aquella tierra flotante arriba del mar de nubes. No sabía dónde estaba Zelda, pero quería pensar que podría llegar hasta ella nuevamente como lo hizo en aquel baile, tarareando su canción. Que el destino le guiara, si acaso estaba en su futuro volver a verla. _Hey, está bien. Siempre firme y fuerte, joven Héroe. _Cómo si fuera tan fácil, fue lo último que pensó antes de correr y lanzarse vacío para comenzar a volar.


End file.
